It Starts With a Single Seed
by NaturalDreamer
Summary: Just as the New Year ends, Hikari and Finn unexpectedly encounter a strange woman while on their stroll. Upon befriending her over time, they notice that something is not right on the island of Castanet as the days go by. What is going on and is there more to this woman than meets the eye? Familiar faces will appear as Hikari struggles through obstacles to find the truth.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello there. ^^ This is my first Harvest Moon Fanfic (and a long time since I updated my account *cough*). I hope with writing this I will occasionally write my Sonic story again since I am very close to finishing it. I have, for a long time, been wanting to write a Harvest Moon story. Well, here is my chance and since I pretty much know a lot of the character's personalities (I am a sucker for these kind of games), I shouldn't have trouble with this kind of story. At least, I hope so... =w=; Well, here is the prologue!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, except for one.**_

* * *

The crunching of snow is heard in the quiet, chilly winter night. Stars spread across the sky with an illuminating crescent among them. It lights the villagers of Castanet their way home to where they can sleep comfortably in their warm beds and feel safe with their loved ones. A young woman of age nineteen walks to her beloved farm where her loyal and orange fairy friend flutters by her side. They went through a lot together this year; to meeting the Harvest Goddess, finding and ringing all of the bells, working vigorously on the farm to reach an accepting title, and then finally reviving the Great Tree with the help of the Harvest King. She has so many fond memories when trying to help revive the land back to its formal glory. The young woman also met and made some close friends, gained knowledge of how to run a farm, and won some contests along the way. This life…is so much better than her past life. Grinning sheepishly to herself, she stretches her arms and sighs in content when she feels a crack as her body relaxes, "Hey, Hikari… I've been wondering..."

"Hmm…?" the woman with short dark auburn hair turns to the tiny fairy with her big auburn eyes.

"What are we going to do next? I mean…" the fairy starts off while flying in front of her with a curious expression as he continues, "We saved the Harvest Goddess and we completed all of the quests that she gave us. Is there anything else that we should do?"

Hikari pauses in her steps and crosses her arms to think about his question. Is there something that they can do next? All that's weighing on her mind is farming since all of the bells have been found and the Harvest Goddess is in good health. Perhaps she can speak to the Harvest King and ask for his opinion? Yeah, that might be what they'll do next. However... Hikari grumbles at another thought as she'll have to climb all of those god forsaken stairs again just to reach him, "I think… We should speak with the Harvest King and see if he has anything for us. If not, then I am sure we'll find something."

His eyes brighten to the idea and he nods happily while Hikari giggles at his enthusiasm, "Yeah! I can't wait. We should go meet him when we have the time," he advises as she nods in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan, Finn," Hikari responds with a smile as she starts walking again with a cheerful fairy by her side.

Just as they were coming around the corner, a burst of freezing air disrupts their peaceful conversation as Hikari covers her face with her hands as Finn hangs onto her coat for dear life. Both are thinking simultaneously of where that wind came from as it slowly turns into a gentle breeze. Hikari lowers her hands cautiously before her eyes widen in surprise when noticing a figure leaning against a fence while only wearing a white long sleeved dress. Their long hair blends in with the snow as it messily covers their face and upper body. Hikari carefully approaches the trembling individual with Finn flying right behind her - neither one of them knowing what to expect from this stranger. Slowly, Hikari kneels in front of them and speaks in a quiet tone, "Hey... Are you alright?"

The stranger's body tenses as they slowly raise their head and stare at Hikari while she returns the gesture. A young, pale woman sits before her with black, dull eyes as a red blush covers her nose and cheeks as she resumes trembling in the cold, "S-so cold..."

Hikari recovers quickly from being shocked and takes off her jacket before wrapping it around the shivering female. A new face... Someone she has ever seen before on this island. This lady... She appears a little older than Hikari, yet... There's this fresh look to her - as if she was born today. Upon observing her looks, she notices a look of confusion and fear in her eyes. This causes Hikari to furrow her eyebrows. There's no way she's going to let this woman die while she's around. With burning determination, Hikari glances to the left and nods to herself when she notices her house is just up the hill. She'll be warm and comfortable in her home. Now, just to take her there... "Miss, are you able to stand?"

The woman tightens the jacket around her as she attempts to stand while having a hand on the fence. Her legs become tense and start to wobble harshly as she slowly rises from the ground. However, before she can stand tall, her legs give out under her and she falls backwards. Luckily, she doesn't feel pain as the snow cushions her fall, yet she becomes even colder due to the wet clothes. Helplessness overcomes this female as she stares at her trembling hands, not knowing why she has become this weak. Why is she here? Why is her body this weak and vulnerable? Where is this place?

Who is she?

Warm hands cover her pale ones as the woman looks up at Hikari with uncertainty. Hikari's eyes glow with kindness and comfort as she smiles a little to show the lady that she wants to support her, "My house is just up that hill. Let me help you."

Unable to take the cold much longer, the woman nods meekly as Hikari quickly slings her left arm over her shoulder before placing her other hand on the woman's waist to support her weight. Hikari instructs the lady to lean against her for support before carefully standing and having a tight grip to ensure the woman's safety. Hikari grinds her teeth as she slowly progresses up the hill, finding this to be difficult since the lady is almost dead weight against her and the freezing weather isn't helping either. Finn flies ahead to open the door as the lady raises her head a little. "I am...sorry..."

"There's no need to apologize," Hikari interrupts the female as she looks over at her with a grin, "You just let me take care of you, okay?"

There is silence between the females as the stranger's side lip curves into a tiny smile before her head lowers. Hikari pauses to hear the sound of soft breathing coming from the woman's lips. Ah... She must have fallen asleep. Hikari's shoulders slump a little before sighing as she resumes her struggle toward the house. Soon enough, she reaches the house and enters to encounter a rush of warm air hitting her face. Finn pushes against the door to close it all the way; blocking the snow and cold air from coming inside. With haste, Hikari staggers over to the bed and gently places the unconscious female on it. Finn watches Hikari do all the work to keep the lady comfortable and not catch a cold. He flies upward when a drench dress flew in his direction and to the side when the coat came next. Finn stares in awe on how fast Hikari is moving around the house to carry extra blankets. It's like a blur to him and he can only observe since he can't do much. Hikari pants a little as she nods at her handiwork. The lady is now laying in bed with a new set of clothes and a couple of thick blankets on her to prevent any chills. Hikari side glances to the left and notices the time on her clock – almost midnight.

"We better stay here and do our count downs. I don't want to leave her alone in this house," Hikari admits as she sits on the side of the bed.

"Okay!" Finn agrees as the two companions stare at the clock and start to mentally count down.

Who would have thought that taking a small stroll to past the time would end up like this? Of course, there are no regrets rushing through Hikari's mind since she's glad that she found the mysterious woman now instead of later. Just the thought of seeing a frozen woman by her steps causes Hikari to shiver uncomfortably. After pushing such a dreadful thought out of her mind, Hikari hears Finn cheer to the side as both hands are pointing at twelve'o clock on her nearby clock. Her lips curve into an amused smile as she turns to Finn, "Happy New Year."

Finn eagerly repeats what she said and Hikari only chuckles before turning to the resting guest. The blush on her face has decreased with only a small red spot on her nose and the trembling is gone as well. If things become worse over night, she will call Jin tomorrow (or rather today) to see if he can come and check on her condition. For now, she will stay up and look after her to make sure she doesn't become sick. Finn maneuvers to the bed and lands on the board before sitting, "Is she going to be alright?"

Hikari watches her for moment before nodding as she turns to Finn, "Yeah, I think she'll be fine. I'm just going to stay up to watch over her just to be cautious. If you want to go to sleep, you can."

Finn stubbornly shakes his head, "I want to help! I-I know I can't do much, but this is the last I can do!"

Hikari widens her eyes a little at her friends outburst, but then softens them since she knows that her little fairy friend is willing to do almost anything to prove to the Harvest King and Goddess. The way he helped her provide hints and pointing her to the right direction... He's always there for her, through hardships and good times... Always there as a warm light to guide her out of the darkness of doubt – she will remain thankful to him for as long as she lives. ... What the? When did she become poetic? Hikari laughs inwardly before smiling at Finn, "Alright. Thank you, Finn. I better make myself comfortable too..."

Standing, she walks over to her small dinning table and grabs one of the chairs before placing it by the side of her bed. Hikari sits and lets her mind wonder while occasionally keeping an eye on the white-haired woman.

* * *

A sweet aroma coaxes the fair maiden from her slumber as she shifts her position to try to fall back asleep. However, the smell persists and her eyes slowly open. Rising to a sitting posture, she rubs the blurry vision from her eyes as she tries to find the source of the smell. Upon scanning the room, she finds the same female that helped her last night. Humming is heard from the other side of the room as something occasionally flips from some sort of instrument that the woman has never seen before. The maiden tilts her head in curiosity, wanting to know more about the instrument and the female using the instrument. Looking down, she attempts to push off all of the blankets. Hikari, focused on making pancakes, hears shuffling from the bed and turns to see the guest struggling to push off the blankets. Disbelief crosses her features, but then she sighs in relief knowing that the woman is well, "Need some help?"

"N-no..." the woman responds as a huff comes after before Hikari watches the woman use her feet to kick off the blankets or at least the best that she can.

Hikari turns back to the oven and places two pancakes on different plates before placing them on the dinning table with syrup in the middle. Light snoring from the bed frame catches Hikari's attention as she sees her fairy friend sleeping away while lying on the wood. She snickers lightly when noticing his orange hat gone and on the woman's pillow. The lady turns to where Hikari's looking at and blinks in surprise upon seeing a small orange creature. "What...?"

"Eh? You can...see him?" Hikari asks in shock, wondering how she's able to see him when nobody else (except a few) on this island can.

"Yes..." the lady turns to Hikari with a small frown, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Ah, no... No no no, of course not. You just...surprised me is all," Hikari waves her hands in front of her to prove a point before continuing, "My name is Hikari. What's your name?"

"My name?" the woman repeats as Hikari nods, trying to learn more about the mysterious person sitting in front of her.

Her head lowers as she tries to search through her memories to find a name - nothing. There is only blurs and blanks along with a painful headache. The woman cradles her head as she glances at Hikari with hopeless eyes, "I...don't remember. I don't know who I am or where I am... I'm so lost..."

Hikari can only watch the girl in front of her, not knowing how to cure her of amnesia that she's clearly experiencing at the moment. A name... There's something that she can call her instead of woman or girl. When Hikari first found her, she was blending in with the snow as she trembled in the cold. White... Snow... That's it!

"Can I give you a nickname? If you're alright with it," Hikari gently asks for her permission since she doesn't know if the woman would like that or not.

"Nickname..." she repeats quietly before nodding slowly.

Since she can't remember her own name, a nickname should be fine. What does she have to lose? Hikari nods as a grin starts to form, bubbling with excitement from within her stomach, "Yuki."

The woman, 'Yuki', widens her eyes as a sense of warmth spreads within her fragile, pale body as a soft glow emits from her black eyes. Hikari stares; stunned of the sudden liveliness in her dark eyes and smile with just a simple nickname. "My name..."

Hikari snaps out of it as Yuki continues from where she left off, "...is Yuki."

"Nice to meet you, Yuki."

* * *

**To be continued...**

Not very long, is it? Don't worry. Other chapters will be longer (if I am not lazy |D). Any criticism is welcome. Now, if you think the name "Yuki" isn't good enough or too similar to Yuuki, let me know and I will give her another name. Plan B in other words. XD

Talk to you guys another time. ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I combined chapter one and two together to make it longer. I'll probably do that every once in a while. Sorry for future confusion. ^^; Onward to the chapter! Also, thank you anons for the criticism and compliment. Another thing is to thank Ulyss for the favorite/follow on this story. ^^ **

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon Characters, except Yuki._

* * *

Needless to say, when Finn found out that Yuki could see him, he was speechless and stunned to hear the news. So, when Hikari had a conversation with him, he told her that he would go visit the Harvest Goddess to see if it meant anything. If not, then they will place it behind them and leave it at that. At the moment, the two females are eating breakfast that Hikari made not too long ago and she's keeping an eye on Yuki as she eats slowly. Yuki silently cuts into the fluffy bread, finding it to be delicious and sweet with the 'syrup' as Hikari called it. What an odd term, she muses to herself while taking another bite of the fulfilling treat before humming in happiness. Hikari can't help but chuckle at the little gestures Yuki made; such as wiggling in her seat whenever she took a bite or bobbing her head in approval. Yuki looks at Hikari in confusion, not understanding why she's laughing in her direction, "Is something wrong with the way I'm eating?"

"What?" Hikari stares at her for a moment, caught off guard of the perplexed question that was suddenly asked. Shaking her head, she answers with a small smile, "No, there's nothing wrong. This is just the first time I've seen someone like pancakes this much."

"Oh..." Yuki responds quietly as she glances at her plate before looking back at Hikari with a small sparkle in her eyes, "They're delicious."

Hikari grins at her compliment, pleased that at least someone enjoys her almost burnt pancakes. She isn't exactly a perfect cook unlike others that cook for a living on this island and Hikari does practice from time to time when a Cooking Festival is coming up, but she is just content on what she can produce with her own hands when it comes to creating simple meals. A sigh comes out of Yuki's mouth as she rubs her stomach, not sure if she can eat another bite of the fulfilling pancakes. Though, she is thirsty... Hikari notices Yuki rubbing her throat and glancing at Hikari with a tilt of her head. She narrows her eyebrows in concern, "Does your throat hurt?"

Yuki shakes her head as she swallows to clear her throat of the remaining substances of the food before speaking, "I'm thirsty."

"Ah, I forgot about drinks... Let me go check the fridge," Hikari mutters before standing and walking over to her small white refrigerator.

The farmer opens the door and sighs heavily upon seeing almost nothing inside the cool fridge. Only orange juice, milk and eggs remain in her pathetic excuse of a refrigerator. Well, winter is the only season that allowed her to just grow one set of crops - the rest of the harvest that she saved from the last seasons... Hikari pats her stomach and groans as she takes out the milk. At least she'll be able to plant other crops instead of flowers and buckwheat. After pouring a glass for herself and Yuki, she throws away the empty bottle before settling the white liquid in front of the pale woman, "Here you go."

"Thank you," Yuki accepts the drink before taking a sip of the dairy. Soon, the sip turns into chugging as she downs the whole drink, feeling very relaxed after placing the glass down, "Ah..."

Hikari giggles when seeing a white mustache on Yuki's upper lip as she hands a napkin to the woman, "Better wipe your mouth with this."

Yuki takes the napkin and wipes her mouth while Hikari picks the dirty dishes up before placing them in the sink to wash. When she's done, she turns to see Yuki still sitting and browsing the room in a daze as Hikari places the correct dish in the right cabinet, "Hey, how do you feel about meeting the villagers?"

"Meeting... Are they like you?" Yuki curiously asks after snapping out of her dazed state and turns to Hikari as she leans against the kitchen counter.

"Mmm... Depends on what you mean by that," Hikari answers before continuing, "If you mean by looks, then none of them look like me."

A soft giggle escape Yuki's lips, making Hikari grin that her sad attempt of a joke made her laugh; if only by a little. Shaking her head to calm down, Yuki smiles a little at Hikari, "Are they kind and gentle like you?"

"Ahhh...personality wise... Yeah, some of them are nice, though not all of them. Then again, most of them are either strict or grumpy..." Hikari reminiscences the time when she first met the villagers and some introductions went well while others did not. Sighing, she continues, "Though, try not to take it to heart when you meet them. They're not all that bad once you get to know them."

Yuki nods, taking in the information as she slowly stands while having her hands on the table. Hikari walks over to her to make sure she doesn't fall, though to her surprise, the lady is able to hold her own weight. Her legs wobble a little, but Yuki somehow manages fine on her own, "When can we meet them?"

"Right after we get you some decent clothes and check on my animals," Hikari points out as Yuki glances down at her, or rather, Hikari's clothes.

It's a large black t-shirt with some gray sweat pants. Very comfortable, but plain and not an every day wear that someone would catch themselves wearing outside of their own homes – unless they didn't give a crap and just wear whatever they find in their dresser, then that's okay too. Hikari rummages through her dresser as Yuki silently practices walking behind Hikari and tries not to hold onto anything. Slowly, but surely, she is able to stand and walk on her own two feet without clinging onto anything nearby, "You're doing great. Better than yesterday, that's for sure."

Yuki glances over her shoulder and smiles, proud that she received a compliment while accomplishing a personal goal. Hikari returns the gesture before handing her some clothes, "These are the only clothes that I could find that seem decent and not worn down. Once I have enough money, we'll get you some new clothes that'll suit you better."

She takes the clothes and presses them against her chest as Hikari heads to the entrance before putting on her jacket since its still chilly out even if its suppose to be spring. Hikari looks over her shoulder and nods over to a spare jacket, "I'll be outside tending to my animals. Come out when you're done, alright?"

"Mm," Yuki nods as Hikari opens the door and heads out as Yuki starts to undress.

* * *

Some time has pass as Hikari finishes tending to her animals while making sure that they're well fed and groomed. Placing the brush in her rucksack, she walks out the barn and heads down to her plot of land to see if its time to plant some seeds. Snow still covers the grounds, yet weeds are starting to sprout from underneath - meaning it won't be long until she has to deal with these abominations again this year. Though, that doesn't mean she can't deal with them now. Her eyes glint mischievously before taking out her sickle and raising it to the sun where the blade shines dangerously toward the weeds. Hikari swore she heard an agonizing scream when she mercilessly cut down some of the annoying weeds that would patronize her crops later on. A familiar shout catches her attention as she looks up from her work and watches as Finn darts toward her direction. Standing, Hikari places the sickle back in her bag as Finn stops to flutter in front of her, "I...I didn't see her."

"You didn't...see her?" Hikari slowly repeats as Finn nods quickly before moving his arms around while trying to explain.

"That's right! I flew toward the springs and I only saw the Harvest Sprites just chatting away. I told them that I needed to speak with the Harvest Goddess, but they told me that she was with the Harvest King. They didn't tell me why, of course, but I did tell them about Yuki so that they can relay the message to the Harvest Goddess later when she does return," Finn retells his little experience before a curious thought comes to mind, "I wonder what those two are talking about?"

"Whatever it is..." Hikari starts off, gaining the little fairies attention, "... It's none of our business. They'll tell us if it's necessary."

"Right," Finn nods, a little solemn that he won't know what the conversation is about until (maybe) later. Looking around, he finds that Yuki is nowhere to be found, "Where's Yuki?"

"Inside the...-" Hikari trails off when she notices the entrance door open and out comes Yuki wearing her new clothes. Grinning in approval, she gives her a thumbs up, "You actually look like a farmer!"

Yuki pauses in her steps and gently grips her black jacket while looking down, overjoyed of the compliment, "Really? I look like...you?"

"Yup!" Hikari answers optimistically as she walks over to fix her up a little.

Hikari helps Yuki tuck in the dark blue jeans in the brown boots along with correctly tying her shoes and making sure her brown work gloves are properly on while fixing the buttons. Placing her hands on Yuki's shoulder, she smiles and glances at her hair, finding it to be too long. She wouldn't want it to be dirty or caught if Yuki does help out on the farm. Digging in her pocket, she takes out a hair band and goes around Yuki, "I'm going to do something about your hair. You don't want it caught on something, right?"

"Ah, right... Please do. I think it would be painful if that were to happen," Yuki laughs nervously as Hikari starts fussing with her hair.

Not really a stylist, Hikari did the best she can muster as she ties her hair in a loose ponytail and places it over her right shoulder. Hikari steps in front of Yuki and claps her hands together before placing her hands on her hips in pride, "There. I believe you're ready to meet everyone now."

"That's great. Where should we go first?" Yuki asks with an eager smile, excited to meet others on this island.

"Let's head to the Garmon Mine District. That path by my house will lead us there," Hikari directs Yuki's attention to the path behind her as the ladies start making their way over with Finn by their side.

After a moment of silence, a question nags in Yuki's mind before she asks out loud, "What is a mine?"

"Let's see..." Hikari ponders for a moment to find the right words to describe it before continuing, "A mine is a cave where you find certain ores to make accessories or upgrade tools. We have two on this island – the Garmon Mines and the Watery Caves," she makes sure the information sinks in before finishing, "The Watery Caves only has forty five lower levels, while the Garmon Mines has two levels – upper and lower. For the lower, there are thirty levels and for the upper, there are only forty five levels. Do you understand?"

"Mm... The mines sound dangerous if they have that many levels," Yuki assumes, her eyes lowered to the ground as her stomach drops in worry for Hikari's safety.

"It is – if you're not prepared," Hikari admits, glancing over at Yuki to see her depressed state, "H-hey, I didn't get hurt or anything."

"Really...?" Yuki questions while lifting her eyes a little.

"Yeah, she works really hard in the mines!" Finn exclaims as Yuki turns to the small fairy, "I haven't seen her collapse before, so she's _really_ careful on not using all of her energy."

Yuki looks over at Hikari before returning her gaze back to Finn as a smile forms on her lips, relieved that neither of them have been hurt before she met them. The two companions return the gesture as they make their way across the bridge with the sound of rushing water pounding in their ears. Yuki turns to her right and briefly watches as large amounts of water fall heavily from the mountains. Such a comforting scene to observe as her eyes slowly lower, her body at peace while having a sense of familiarity flouting around her heart, "Waterfall..."

"Yuki...! Come on!" Hikari's voice brings her out of a trance as Yuki quickly rushes to her side.

As soon as Yuki reaches her, the sound of a door closing catches both of their attention as a young blue haired man walks out whistling while swinging his axe around in a skillful manner. He stops a moment to fix his flaming blue bandana and resumes flipping his axe around, "Whew! Time to start the day! Pretty cold out here though..." he mutters as a wide grin appears on his lips, "Ah well, won't stop me from working!"

"Hey Luke...! You're up early!" Hikari shouts as the two ladies are a little ways off from the building.

The young man, Luke, snaps his head toward their direction as his golden eyes twinkle excitedly upon seeing a new face. Catching the handle with ease, he places the blunt edge on his shoulder before strutting towards the two women with an enthusiastic grin and wave, "What's up? Introducing your friend to people?"

"You can say that," Hikari places a comforting hand on Yuki's shoulder as the pale woman smiles nervously at Luke, "This is Yuki. Yuki, this is Luke – he works in the carpenter with his dad."

"Nice to meet ya!" Luke greets and sticks his fingerless gloved hand out to shake her hand.

Yuki warily stares at his hand before gently taking it in hers, unsure if this might correct or not, "It's nice to meet you too, Luke."

Luke optimistically shakes her hand with a strong grip while Yuki tries to keep up with his never ending positive energy. Hikari laughs, obviously enjoying the interacting between the two before stopping Luke from going over board and he did stop, though he left Yuki still shaking from the greeting. Luke just grins sheepishly as he scratches his nose, "Too much?"

"N-no... Not at all... I just...never met someone with so much energy before," Yuki pants, her heart pumping hard against her chest. Who would have thought that an energetic handshake could cause quite a stir in her heart? Not her!

"Awesome! So hey, are you staying around or just visiting?" Luke questions, earning a smile from Hikari, happy that he warmed up to Yuki quickly.

"She's staying with me, so yeah... She'll be living here for a while," Hikari answers for Yuki as the woman nods in agreement.

"Oh man, that's so cool! More people to hang out with and stuff," Luke admits as he taps his axe on his shoulder, his grin widening when imagining how their hang outs would be like, "Anyway, it was nice meeting you. I better head out and practice my axe skills."

"Okay. Goodbye," Yuki bids him farewell as the lively man walks away while twirling his axe once more. She watches as his green and black coat flutters lightly with the gentle breeze before he disappears down the trail, "He's full of life."

"That's Luke for you. He's always facing life straight on and from what I've seen; he doesn't let anything bring him down. Unless there's no more mayonnaise or spinach – that's when you'll see him kneel down in despair," Hikari explains with a chuckle as she heads toward the shop, "Ready to meet others?"

"Yes. I'm ready," Yuki tells her before the two enter the Carpenter.

There, they meet Dale – the owner of the shop and his young apprentice, Bo. They have a brief introduction and chat as Yuki also meets Boss; a large white dog that seems fond of Yuki as she scratches behind his ears while Hikari continues on a conversation. Once they were acquainted, the two leave with Finn fluttering around them as they head on over to the General store. Hikari introduces Yuki to a bubbly woman, Barbara, who owns the shop. They have a light hearted discussion before discovering that Phoebe isn't here, but at the mines again. Hikari assures Barbara that they'll meet her some other time and said their goodbyes before leaving the store. Hikari stretches her arms as she smiles, "You know, this brings back memories..."

"How so...?" Yuki directs her attention to Hikari while smiling a little.

"It was exactly one year ago when I first introduced myself to the villagers. I was nervous since I didn't know what to expect from these people, but luckily that changed over time when I got to know them. Now it's the present... Well... You can see for yourself that I'm not nervous around anyone."

"Hmm..." a sense of doubt crosses Yuki's mind as she narrows her eyes suspiciously, not sure as to why she feels this way since she just met Hikari the other day. It would be impossible to tell if a stranger is lying or not. Yuki assumes she'll have to wait and see why she feels this way or she can ask...

Before she can speak, Hikari opens a different door and walks inside with Yuki right behind her. When they entered, they come across a very interesting scene where a fashionable man is praising and polishing a blue gem in his hands. Yuki can only stare at him in awe on how...different he is compared to other men she met so far. Ruby eyes focus intently on the gem while his purple hair with colorful streaks gracefully rests on his shoulders and back. While observing him, Yuki notices something metal on his ears. What are those heart objects? Yuki tilts her head to get a better look, but then Hikari calls out to him so Yuki resumes standing straight instead of embarrassing herself by gawking. The man turns to them with wide eyes before clearing his throat as he approaches them with a smile, "My, my! How wonderful to see you, Hikari! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has," Hikari scratches behind her head in an apologetic gesture, "Sorry for not visiting often-"

"Now, now..." he interrupts her while waving his hand around, "You are a busy woman with a big responsibility. There's no need to apologize - just as long as you visit me every once in a while, then we should be fine."

"Ha, I'll be sure to do that then," Hikari promises as she earns a small smirk from the man.

"Good, very good... Now onto other matters," ruby eyes turn to Yuki, who's quietly listening on their conversation, "Who is this lovely flower?"

"Her name is Yuki. She'll be living with me for a while," Hikari, once again, introduces Yuki.

"Oooh...! What a fitting name! My name is Julius and if you ever need any tips on fashion, I'm your man!" the man, Julius, winks at Yuki as she responds with a smile and a gentle nod. He then clicks his tongue as he sighs, "You would look so lovely in a dress."

Yuki frowns at his comment as she looks down at what she's wearing. She doesn't think there's anything wrong with the outfit or jacket, so why did he say something like that? These are the clothes that Hikari gave her, so of course she's going to be a little defensive. Or...perhaps it was a compliment? Yuki gives him a perplexed expression as Hikari speaks up for him when noticing her frown, "It's a compliment. A compliment..."

"Ah..." Yuki glances down, ashamed and embarrassed that she had such thoughts, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about it, darling. Though, I'm surprised you acted that way..." he muses before glancing over at Hikari, "Now, Hikari on the other hand..."

"No. Don't even go there," she quickly shuts him down before he can say anything.

Julius purses his lips, already expecting that answer as he sighs and shakes his head, "See what I mean? She's so defiant against the idea of wearing a dress or something cute. What about showing off to that doctor, hmm...? I think he would love that."

Hikari gapes at him as a heavy blush appears on her cheeks upon thinking about the doctor. Yes, she has a crush on the doctor in Harmonica Town. She first developed this crush when Jin took care of an injured bird that she found in the graveyard by the church. The fact that he nurtured the bird back to health and how gentle he was with the animal was how she fell for him. Despite his strict nature, he is kind to those are close to him and those two are a little close... She shakes her head as she glares at Julius, who is egoistically smirking at her while Yuki watches the two with a confused expression, not sure what's going on. Hikari crosses her arms and shakes her head, "I don't think it matters what I wear when I'm around him."

"I'll believe it when I see you two together. It's driving me mad that you're not! I've half a mind in just busting through that doctor's door, in style of course, and force him to ask you on a date!" Julius complains while Hikari slowly grins as she uncrosses her arms, not able to stay mad at him since he's thinking about her relationship.

"So... Do you want me to do the same with Candace?" Hikari slyly asks as Julius pauses in his complaining to stare wide eyed at her while a small blush starts forming on his cheeks.

"There's no need!" Julius protests as he continues, "I am just...waiting for the right moment."

"Well good luck with that. I know I'll need it," Hikari grumbles as he pats her shoulder comfortingly.

"Um..." Yuki speaks up after remaining quiet for so long, confused and lost on what's going on between the two. What's a date? Also, a doctor and someone named Candace? Yuki feels so left out on the whole ordeal since there's a lot she doesn't know and she wishes she did, "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting..."

"Nah, you're fine. I think it's about time we left anyway. We still have to meet other people," Hikari assures her before turning to the door.

"Before you leave, I have one question for you, Yuki," Julius starts off as the white haired woman tilts her head at his direction, "What would be your thoughts if Hikari wore a dress?"

Hikari groans before leaving the building, "Goodbye, Julius!"

Yuki watches her leave before pondering on his question. Hikari wearing a dress... Her kind and gentle nature would make her lovely since Yuki imagines her dancing or walking while emitting a certain glow to her features that matches her innocence, "Lovely..."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Julius implores the young lady in front of him.

A gentle smile graces her lips as she answers honestly with glowing eyes, "I believe she would look beautiful in a dress."

"Yuki...! Are you coming?" Hikari calls out to her from the outside.

"Ah, it was nice meeting you, Julius," Yuki quickly waves at him before leaving the building.

The door shuts behind her and Julius is alone in the shop. He places a hand on his hip as his mind repeats Yuki's answer over and over again. She seemed so sure of it with the way she said it. No hesitation whatsoever. Such a pale, fragile woman, yet her words hold a powerful conviction. Julius brings the blue gem close to him as his face reflects back at him. A curious smile is seen in the reflection, "How interesting..."

* * *

After that long conversation, they end up meeting Ramsey and his mischievous granddaughter, Chloe in the Blacksmith. They have a brief conversation before realizing that Owen is not around as well. Ramsey explains that work is a bit slower than usual, so he let Owen have the day off today. He guesses that Owen's in the mines gathering ore for the family. Soon, they leave the shop and head toward a mine cart that's just outside the mines. Yuki watches as Hikari enter the cart with Finn on her shoulder. She pokes the cart, unsure if she should get in as well, "Is it safe?"

"Yeah, it's like a rollercoaster, except you're only going down," Hikari responds. She receives a dumbfounded expression as if she's never heard that term in her life and Hikari just gazes at her in amazement. She has her work cut out for her, that's for sure, "Come on, I promise its safe."

"Okay..." Yuki steps in and sits behind her, grabbing the sides to hold on.

"Here we go!" Hikari pulls a lever and off the cart went as it speeds through the openings of the island. During the whole ride, Yuki kept her eyes closed, terrified out of her mind as Hikari and Finn cheer to the very end. The cart reaches an abrupt halt and all is still before Hikari looks over her shoulder at Yuki in concern, "You okay?"

"A-a little shaky, but I'm okay..." Yuki answers as she slowly opens her eyes while un-gripping the cart, her hands sore and tense.

"You sure...? We can sit here a little bit longer if you want," Hikari offers, not wanting to force her to do anything.

"I'm sure. Let's go," Yuki says while climbing out of the cart. Suddenly, she holds her head as slight dizziness makes her back up into the cart for support, "Okay, I'm a little dizzy now..."

Hikari climbs out of the cart while watching Yuki to make sure she doesn't faint or fall. Seconds turn to minutes as Yuki stands straight and turns to Hikari with a reassuring smile, "I'm good now. Let's continue."

"Onward!" Finn shouts before going on ahead with two giggling females walking behind him.

They come across a church where they introduce Yuki to a young priest named Perry, who manages the church himself and takes care of the graveyard that's nearby. Yuki can't help but be impressed that he is able to do all of these things while at a young age and she respects him for that. Perry thanks her and tells her that she can visit any time, except on festivals. The two then leave on a good note and start heading toward town. While following the trail, Hikari turns to the right and stares at Wizard's house before walking over to it, "Well, let's see if he's up or not."

Yuki stays where she is, staring at the sign as Hikari knocks on the door several times to receive an answer. There is none as she knocks again to make sure and checks to see if it's locked. Hikari shakes the doorknob and sighs as the entrance is locked, "If you're looking for Wizard, he's not here."

* * *

**To be continued...**

That's all for today folks! Until next time~!


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you anon reviewer for the compliment and thank you Ulyss for the follow/favorite of this story. ^^ That will be all and please read the bottom after reading the chapter. Quick question for you guys.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon character, except Yuki.**_

* * *

Both ladies turn their heads to see a well-dressed, dashing young man with short blond hair. His icy, blue eyes watch the girls with slight interest as he tucks a thick book in between his arm and side before opening the gate to join the puzzled females. It will only be for a brief moment since his father needs his help on some work back at the office. His father didn't say what kind of work, but his assistance is required. Hikari is the first one to break the silence with a raised eyebrow, "Did he say where he was going or...?"

"No. The only thing he said was that he needed to take care of something and won't be back for a while. It's on the note over there if you want to read it," the young man draws their attention to the entrance where there is, indeed, a piece of paper stuck to the wood.

"I think I'm going blind," Hikari mutters as she rubs her eyes and shakes her head before going up to the note, "I didn't even see it there."

While Hikari reads the contents of the letter, Yuki turns to him to speak, "U-um..." her stutter catches his attention as she continues, "... My name is Yuki. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise... My name is Gill. Is this your first time here, Yuki?" the young man, Gill, curiously asks as he has never seen or spoken to her around these parts.

"Yes," Yuki answers with a small smile, "I will be living with Hikari from now on. Right now, she's showing me around and introducing me to others that live here."

"You might not be able to visit everyone today though. Today is Sunday after all," Gill informs her as Yuki blinks in confusion, not sure why she can't meet everyone on a Sunday. Noticing the lost look in her eyes, Gill continues, "Sunday is everyone's day off in Harmonica Town, except for the Ocarina Inn."

Hikari tenses since she's been listening in on the conversation and groans as she slaps a hand over her face in dread. With what's been going on lately, she completely forgot about the date today. Finn pats her head to comfort her as Hikari sulks by Wizard's door. Yuki watches her for a moment before turning back to Gill with a gentle smile, "At least I was able to meet you and perhaps...the others in the Inn if Hikari is up to it. I can always meet everyone else tomorrow."

"Yeah..." Hikari speaks up before joining the two, glancing at Yuki with a grateful smile. At least she isn't angry or causing a fit because she forgot what day it was – she is human after all, "We can meet them and have some lunch. Sound good?"

"That sounds great!" Yuki agrees whole heartedly.

The two smile at each other as Gill observes the scene with slight amusement. It's interesting how woman around here are able to make friends with other woman quickly – it makes him a little jealous that they can do it easily where he struggles in overcoming his awkward nature around strangers. Gill rubs a hand through his hair in frustration before speaking, "When you have time, come visit my father's work - I am sure he would want to meet you. The door will be unlocked, so come in when you're ready."

"It's a promise then," Yuki says with a brief nod.

Gill stares at Yuki for a moment while she smiles at him in assurance. A red tint appears on his cheeks as he clears his throat before turning around to hide the blush, "I'll see you two later then."

The ladies watch him storm down the road and disappear to the left. They look at each other before Hikari snickers which cause Yuki to stare at her, slightly baffled by her sudden laughter. Oh, Hikari saw the blush on Gill's cheeks and knows that he ran away because he was embarrassed. It's even more interesting when Yuki didn't take notice or at least she assumes, "Hikari, is everything alright?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm alright. Let's head to the Inn," Hikari collects herself before telling her about what kind of food is there.

Yuki listens to every word as Hikari excitedly explains the drinks and meals that she might eat or have Yuki try. Yuki tells her that she'll have whatever Hikari is having since some sound familiar to her while others... Not so much. Hikari understands the feeling of not knowing what the dish is like and guides her to the correct building before entering. An aroma of baked bread and grease wafts into their nostrils as soon as they walk into the warm, comfy building. The bell above chimes gently as a girl in a black waitress outfit comes skipping towards them with bright teal eyes. Her orange hair bounces along with the pigtails on the side with each skip she does before slowing to a walk when she reaches them, "Good morning, Hikari! Who's your friend?"

"Her name's Yuki. She'll be living with me and joining me for lunch," Hikari introduces Yuki as she waves a little to the cheerful waitress.

"Hi there...!" the girl waves back at Yuki before continuing, "You've come to the right place! My name's Maya and I will be your waitress today. Follow me and I will show you your table~!" the girl, Maya, exclaims before skipping over to a table with the two following behind her.

Hikari and Yuki take their seats as Maya places menus down before asking what kind of drinks they would like. Hikari orders hot cocoa for the two of them and Maya skips away to tell an elderly woman in the kitchen what they want to drink. Hikari briefly glances at the menu, knowing what she wants since she's been craving for the meal for a long time. Yuki just stares blankly at the words on the menu as some words look familiar while others are foreign to her. Apples, tomatoes, blueberries, carrots... Just to name a couple that she does recognize. Maya comes back and places the drinks in front of them before taking a notepad and pen out, "What'll it be today?"

"We'll both have mushroom soup with two rice balls and a nice slice of cherry pie," Hikari orders as Maya scribbles down the meals before nodding with a smile.

"Coming right up~!" Maya announces while skipping right over to the female chef behind the counters to give her the set of orders.

Yuki takes a sip of her hot cocoa as a burning sensation suddenly erupts on her tongue. She immediately places the tea cup down before rubbing her tongue with her hands to relieve her of the pain. Hikari, who's been keeping an eye on her, holds back her laughter to ask her if she's alright. Yuki looks at her while wiping her hands with a napkin and sticks her tongue back in her mouth. Yuki pouts at her as a grin starts forming on Hikari's face, "I'm okay. I didn't think it would be that hot. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Heh heh, my bad... Though, I did order hot cocoa, so it is bound to be really hot. Make sure you blow on it next time before you drink it," Hikari instructs her as Yuki slowly nods.

Couple of minutes has pass before Maya comes over to place their meals in front of them and starts chatting to see how their day is going along with other things. They enjoy having a conversation with Maya while eating the warm and satisfying lunch that they provided. While having a conversation, Maya introduces her family who runs the Inn and Yuki takes the time to get to know them a little bit better. Colleen is Maya's mother where as Jake is her father and Yolanda is the grandmother that works in the kitchen from what Yuki understands. Maya claps her hands as she suddenly remembers something, "Hey, did you guys know that we're going to have visitors in a couple of weeks?"

"Oh?" Hikari questions as her interest in the conversation went up, "What kind of visitors?"

"There's going to be six from what I heard; three from each village. I don't remember the names of the villages, but they're going to be here for the animal festival on the twenty eighth! So... Competitors...? I guess...?" Maya shrugs a little while laughing a little, not having a lot details on the topic.

"That sounds like fun," Yuki admits while interlacing her fingers and placing her chin on top while smiling.

"Yeah it does. I'll actually be able to enter this time," Hikari smirks at the thought of competing with other people from different places.

"Oh really?! Good luck! I'll be rooting for you!" Maya cheers as the other two females smile at her.

After that, Hikari and Yuki finish eating the delicious meal. Hikari pays for the food and heads out while saying their goodbyes. They make a turn and walk toward Hamilton's work where they enter easily instead of being locked outside; just as Gill promised that they would. There, Yuki meets a well-dressed man with gray...unique hair. His blue eyes twinkle upon seeing a new face and already he's welcoming her to the island. Gill is in the back organizing some files when he notices his father, Hamilton, welcoming Yuki already and asking a couple of questions. They're questions he usually asks whenever someone new comes here such as, "Are you enjoying yourself?" or "Is there anything that you don't understand?" – those kind of questions. Nothing too personal or out of bounds; at least... Not all of the time. Yuki answers all of the questions with a bright smile as Hamilton continues on with the questions with a pleased expression, delighted that she is enjoying her stay. Soon enough, after all of the questions have been answered, Hamilton expresses his thanks and then escorts the ladies to the entrance while apologizing since he needed to get back to work and prepare to open tomorrow. The females didn't mind and leaves the building on a happy note, "Well, we still have time to visit a couple of others before going back to the house. That and I need to purchase some seeds for spring... Some fodder and bird feed too," Hikari reminds herself while Yuki nods.

"I can't wait! Are we going to plant the seeds today...?" Yuki asks.

"We'll do it tomorrow. By the time we get back, it will be dusk and colder outside. I don't want us catching a cold and err... Upsetting Jin," Hikari explains as she blushes at the thought of him.

Yuki watches the young woman's face become red while she places a hand on her cheek in wonder, not sure what to make of Hikari's condition. Why does her face become red when she thinks of this person? Is she sick or something...? Though, after walking for a while, the red tint decreases and Hikari regains her color back. Yuki sighs as she becomes troubled of not knowing anything. Then again, she doesn't have her memories and it is only the first day. Perhaps she shouldn't dwell on it too much until after a couple of days or weeks. Her memories should slowly come back to her; she'll just have to be patient. The trio continues to make their way to the Flute Fields where they will be meeting the farmers and ranchers.

* * *

**To be continued...**

Sorry for making it short, but here's a question for you guys. Do you want me to introduce every character like I did with Julius, Luke and so on? Let me know and I can re-do the chapters if you want me to. I just don't want to seem like I am rushing just so that I can actually get to the plot. Then again, later on I'll probably combine these chapters together... Anyway, that's all I wanted to ask. Any criticism is welcome. Until next time you guys~!


End file.
